Pinturicchio
thumb|right|300px|''Întoarcerea lui Odiseu'' Bernardino di Betto, numit şi Pintoricchio sau Pinturicchio (1454–1513) a fost un pictor italian din perioada Renaşterii. Porecla sa, cu care a semnat tablourile realizate, înseamnă în italiană micul pictor şi se datorează înălţimii sale. A fost un artist complet, care a stăpânit atât pictura pe lemn, cât şi fresca şi miniatura. A lucrat în serviciul unor mari personalităţi ale timpului. Alături de Pietro Perugino şi Rafael, a fost unul din marii maeştrii ale Şcolii din Umbria din perioada celei de-a două jumătăţi a secolului al XV-lea. În celebra sa lucrare Vieţile, Giorgio Vasari realizează biografia acestui artist. Formarea S-a născut în 1452 la Perugia, ca fiu al lui Benedetto or Betto di Blagio. În 1481 se înscrie la Arte dei Pittori din oraşul natal. Nu se cunosc prea multe detalii din primii ani ai carierei sale. Conform biografiei lui Vasari, ar fi lucrat ca asistent plătit pentru Perugino. Asimilează influenţe de la pictori din Umbria ca Fiorenzo di Lorenzo sau Bartolomeo Caporali, sau activi pentru perioadă în acea regiune, cum ar fi Beato Angelico, Benozzo Gozzoli, Filippo Lippi, Fra Diamante. De asemenea, nu trebuie neglijată influenţa unor maeştri ca Andrea del Verrocchio sau Piero della Francesca. Viaţa lui San Bernardino Debutul lui Pinturicchio s-a înregistrat în 1473 prin cele opt panouri pictate reprezentând viaţa sfântului Bernardino. Acestea au fost realizate de o echipă la care contribuie şi Pinturicchio, în special la personajele din trei tablouri: Vindecarea orbului, San Bernardino readucând un mort la viaţă şi Eliberarea prizonierului. Caracterul personal al lui Pinturicchio este vizibil în constumaţia personajelor şi elemente pitoreşti de peisaj, însuşiri vizibile şi în operele sale ulterioare. Personajele au atitudini pline de eleganţă şi poartă draperii complicate, ale căror cute formează unghiuri şi linii frânte. Se pare că următorii zece ani sunt petrecuţi la Roma, în serviciul cardinalului Domenico della Rovere şi la decorarea bazilicii Santa Maria del Popolo. Printre operele realizate în această perioadă, putem menţiona: Răstignirea cu sfinţii Ieronim şi Cristofor (c. 1475) şi Sfântul Geronimo în pustiu (1475 - 1480). Se remarcă atenţia acordată detaliilor şi cromatica tipică picturii flamande. Detalii care amintesc de această etapă din viaţa lui Pinturicchio se pot regăsi şi în: Madona şi pruncul scriind şi sf. Ieronim (1481) şi Madona cu pruncul binecuvântat (c. 1480). Capela Sixtină Prezenţa lui Pinturicchio la Roma lucrând la Capela Sixtină este menţionată în treacăt în biografia scrisă de Vasari, unde pictorul lucrează alături de Perugino. Unii autori au în vedere contribuţiile acestuia în scene ca Botezul lui Isus şi Călătoria lui Moise în Egipt', pe când alţii reduc drastic volumul intervenţiei sale. La fel de îndoielnică este atestarea contribuţiilor sale la unele lucrări ca: ''Naşterea lui Moise, Adormirea lui Isus sau Naşterea Mântuitorului, care ulterior au fost distruse pentru a face loc celebrei fresce Judecata de Apoi a lui Michelangelo. În orice caz, multe din modelele şi tipologiile prezente în cadrul Capelei Sixtine au fost preluate şi dezvoltate ulterior de Pinturicchio, ceea ce dovedeşte prezenţa sa la realizarea acestor lucrări. Plecarea unor maeştri ca: Botticelli, Rosselli Cosimo, Perugino şi Signorelli Luca It was among the employees of Umbria, Tuscany, Emilia Romagna and Lazio to the Sistine known that Pinturicchio chose the heterogeneous group of his new Roman workshop, facilitated by the departure of other masters such as Botticelli, Cosimo Rosselli, Perugino and Luca Signorelli, who left to work completed a vacuum of charismatic presences in Roman A fost rândul angajaţilor din Umbria, Toscana, Emilia Romagna si Lazio la Capela Sixtină cunoscut faptul că Pinturicchio a ales grupul eterogen al său atelier New Roman, facilitată de plecare al altor maestri, cum ar fi Botticelli , Rosselli Cosimo , Perugino şi Signorelli Luca , care a plecat la muncă finalizat un vid de prezenţe carismatice din Roman 8 . Capela Bufalini Funeral de Sf. Bernardino , Cappella Bufalini (1484-1486) Cele fresce cu Povestiri din San Bernardino , în Capela Bufalini a Bisericii de la Roma " Aracoeli sunt primul test major al artei de Pinturicchio. Sunt, în general, datat la 1 484 - 1486 şi din acel moment, în cazul în care lipsa de mari maeştri în piaţa din Roma, a favorizat creşterea de talente noi. În plus, originea comună atât umbra principal, Niccolo Manno (Riccomanno) Bufalini de la Citta di Castello , în Roma, deţinut funcţia de avocat consistorial , ca artizan a fost, probabil, în baza unei relaţii existente de încredere, fapt demonstrat de Madonna pictat de bivol, în Galeria Municipală de Citta di Castello (1480 circa) 9 . Frescele sunt desfăşurate pe trei pereţi şi tavan şi sunt dedicate pentru viaţa şi minunile Sf. Bernardino de Siena , un sfant de la acel moment a fost obiectul de activitate intensă în promovarea devoţională luate de la " ordinului franciscan . Echo cele ale modelelor folosite în frescele Capelei Sixtine de Perugino, dar postarea aceasta pentru o mai plin de viaţă şi varietas peste simetrie şi solemnitatea de stilul de Perugino a făcut 10 . De exemplu, în San Bernardino a Funeral clădire care domină de fond, la sfârşitul Punct de fugă al Consiliului de podea citează livrare a cheilor , dar cele două clădiri asimetrice la înălţimi diferite pe laturile îmbogăţi şi variază în funcţie scenariul. În prim plan sunt deţinute de înmormântare a sfântului, situată pe un catafalc, fiind plasate lateral, creste sentimentul de adâncime spaţială şi nu cele mai bune personaje interacţionează cu spaţiul din jur. În această lucrare sunt influenţe clare de multe picturi de Perugino, la această etapă: perspectiva raţională a brand-Urbino de la Perugia, varietate de tipuri şi plasate în neutru, ca fiind inspirate de florentin Benozzo Gozzoli şi Ghirlandaio , caracterizarea bruscă de pelerini săraci şi cerşetori, derivate din exemplul de flamand 11 . În serviciul papei Inocenţiu al VIII-lea Vezi din oraş (1488-1490 aproximativ), Museo Pio-Clementino După alegerea papalităţii de Inocenţiu VIII ( 1484 ), Pinturicchio în Vatican, a intrat serviciul său, fiind comandat să picteze o serie de Vizite de oraşe italiene pentru o loggie a Palatului Apostolic unde Papa se va deplasa în perioada de convalescenţă lui frecvent. Lodge, după intervenţiile de Bramante pentru Iulius al II-lea , a devenit parte a complexului de Belvedere . Ciclu, care în 1750 a fost văzut de Taja "în stare lacrimi", a fost acoperit în cazul în care loja a fost transformat într-o galerie de statui clasice şi redescoperit abia din anii treizeci ai secolului XX, atunci când au recuperat portiuni mari de opinii, dar Din păcate, în stare proastă. În orice caz, era posibil să se reconstituie modelul de decor, care a fost organizat în lunetele dintre pilonii decorate în grisaille putti reggistemma şi (mult mai târziu refăcut). Decor complex a fost un fel de iluzie de deschidere spre partea închisă a opiniilor Loja oraşe italiene cu o "pasăre ochi", în conformitate cu tradiţia flamand. Nu a fost reprezentat de Roma , Milano , Genova , Florenta , Venetia si Napoli , fiecare în mediul său înconjurător 12 . Ciclul este deosebit de important, deoarece reprezinta primul exemplu de o revigorare a genului vechi de pictura peisaj de stil pompeian secunde , citat de surse antice şi moderne, cum ar fi Vitruviu , Pliniu cel Bătrân , şi Leon Battista Alberti . Pinturicchio apoi, abandonând temporar fel sacru, se pune în concurenţă directă cu pictorul clasic Ludio , elogiat de Pliniu, şi a devenit o figură de frunte în renaştere învechit care a luat domeniul în acei ani care afectează producţia de mai multe şi mai artistice, în orbita de oraş craniu PAC 12 . Pinturicchio a trebuit să fie, după toate unul dintre primii pentru a vizita personal "peşterile" rediscoveries de Domus Aurea pe Volta şi galben a palatului lui Nero este o bârfă graffiti despre el, acuzându-l de sodomie 12 . Apoi, pictorul a lucrat împreună cu Mantegna fresce din capela a pierdut şi a sacristiei sa Belvedere (1488-1490), a distrus în secolul XVII 12 . Ei au pierdut, de asemenea, decorarea unor camere de mai sus curtea de Sf. Petru şi un panou de Madonna, sfinţi şi Papa pentru capela din Lancia " Basilica San Pietro vechi de la Vatican , distrus în 1609 12 . Reîntoarcerea la Perugia Madonna şi Copilului cu Angels (1486), Palazzo dei Priori, Perugia La scurt timp după înscrierea sa în Ghilda Pictorilor din Perugia (1481) Pinturicchio a fost lasat de la Roma, de suspendare a relaţiei sale cu oraşul, unde a revenit doar în jurul valorii de 1485, pentru a face ceva timp shuttling între Roma şi "Umbria. În 1485 el a pictat o pierdut " Pavilionul din Sacramento ", pentru maicile de Monteluce şi în 1486 este o plată pentru o luneta în Palazzo dei Priori , în Perugia , care este, în general, identificat cu Madonna şi Copilului, cu doi ingeri in camera de cadastre, în cazul în care Aceasta este, de asemenea, o parte a unui asistent, poate Bartolomeo Caporali . Cei doi pictori au fost cu siguranţă legat de relaţii fiduciare, ca martori de către o delegaţie de Pinturicchio pe secundă să-l reprezinte în faţa Societăţii de Sf. Iosif, în Perugia, în 1489 13 . În această etapă, cinci miniaturile care îi revin, cu uşile şi sfinţii patroni din Perugia , din 1486 13 . În serviciul lui Della Rovere Alegoria de Fortune , de la plafonul de semizei (1490), Palatul a Penitenciarelor, la Roma În timpul anilor optzeci a lucrat în palatele de Della Rovere . Pentru Cardinalul Domenico pictat diferite camere ale palatului, în Borgo , apoi a spus Penitenciarul , cu care se confruntă acum calea de conciliere , printre care mediul, cu aşa-numitul plafon de semizei . În această lucrare, din 1490 , a compus un plafon casetat octogonal din lemn aurit şi cu 63 de coli de hârtie pictate cu subiecte mitologice si alegorice, tratate cu un mozaic imitaţie de aur 13 . Bogăţia de idei, iconografice, antichităţi de cercetare si atentia la detalii sunt aici, a fuzionat cu calificare tipică a unui miniaturist, care a fost Pinturicchio, precum şi ca pictor, explicând astfel utilizarea de imagini de tradiţie medievală a Renaşterii au fost încă în viaţă dreapta în miniata de producţie 14 . În jurul valorii de 1485 - în 1490 a fost comandat pentru a picta o cameră, cu modele decorative de pe parter de Palazzo Colonna în Piazza Santi Apostoli , la momentul de rezidenţă de Cardinalul Giuliano della Rovere , viitorul Papa Iulius al II-lea . Acesta este un set de vele şi de pene , cu candelabre, rame geometrice şi scene de istorie antică şi de fond biblic de mozaicuri din aur fals, apoi realizate în secolul XVII de către scenele de luptă din lunetele. Efectul învechit este o parte a întregului climat de cercuri ştiinţifice ale anticar Della Rovere şi coloană , cu trimiteri precise în cifrele pentru statui individuale sau reliefuri vizibile în Roma antică 14 . Capela bazilicii Santa Maria del Popolo Madona cu Pruncul şi înscăunat Vieţile Sfinţilor , Capela de Jos della Rovere (1484-1492) Cu reconstrucţia de Bazilica Santa Maria del Popolo construit de către Sixt IV , Pinturicchio a fost convocat la mai multe capele fresca, poate patru, cu siguranţă două. Aceasta este Capela a Naşterii de Cardinalul Domenico della Rovere , şi Della Rovere Capela Bass . În cazul în care atribuirea acestor fresce este de necontestat, datarea este mai problematic 15 . Pentru prima tinde să indice o 488 - 1490 , în legătură cu a declarat munca la palatul cardinalului, dar există, de asemenea, cei care indică 16, înainte de a Cappella Bufalini , referindu-se apoi la şaptezeci sau, cel puţin înainte de 1482 , deoarece inscripţia de consacrare a Cardinalului nu poartă titlul de Arhiepiscop de Torino , a primit în acest an 17 . Pentru Swing doua datele 1484 şi 1482 17 .. Capela a Naşterii Domnului are un sistem simplu, cu o serie de lunete cu Povestiri de Sf. Ieronim (în stare proastă), şi un altar pictat cu " Adoratia a Copilului , cu piese de artă de mare, mai ales în cap Fecioara şi Copilului 18 . De remarcat sunt grotesc policrom galben-aur fond în stâlpii şi splays de ferestre, inventii bogate iconografice şi caracterizat de o rapiditate care se referă la un studiu în imagini a canalului pictura compendiaria din epoca imperială, în întregime atribuită la mâna a comandantului, ai pus în practică un experiment îndrăzneţ, sunt printre cele mai de succes de acest gen din ce în ce 19 . Odată Capela Ponziani, durata de prima (1485-1490) Capela Bass della Rovere are un mai mare angajament decorativ, cu un pridvor fals real, prevăzute cu coloane de porfir, a capitalurilor de Corint aurit, odihnindu-se pe o baza decorat cu banci si reliefuri iluzionist în alb-negru. Două cărţi pictate în perspectivă perfectă, de odihnă pe o pictură de siguranţă, înşelătoare privitorul 20 . În cele cinci fanlights sunt multe poveşti ale Fecioarei , acum foarte săraci şi sub rezerva de a revopsirea 20 . Pe peretele altarului este marea frescă de Madonna şi Copilului înscăunat cu sfinţii Augustin, Francis, Anton de Padova şi un sfânt Monaco , cu o ramă care arată " Binecuvântarea Etern şi celelalte două ziduri pe care le vedeţi fresca a " Adormirii Maicii Domnului şi mormânt, cu mormântul lui John Basso della Robbia, surmontat de o luneta cu fresce Hristos mort susţinută de doi îngeri 21 . Acest lucru este utilizarea cea mai evidentă a diverselor meserii, inclusiv numele, de asemenea, a devenit la Bologna Aspertini 21 . În aceeaşi perioadă, de asemenea, el a lucrat la un moment de Pinturicchio Ponziani Capela Santa Cecilia in Trastevere , împărţit în două golfuri cu Tatăl Veşnic , de evanghelişti şi manuscrise, în monocrom cu stuc arme Ponziani. Candelabre , care rula pe coaste au legături strânse cu stil ornat de Palazzo Colonna 21 . Madonna della Pace şi de alte Madonne Doamna noastra de pace din San Severino Marche (detalii, despre 1490) În jurul valorii de 1490 Pinturicchio vopsit panoul de Maicii Domnului de pace pentru San Severino Marche , funcţionează în întregime de mână pictat la Roma pentru a Lansat Bartelli că a trimis la San Severino Marche , care demonstrează puterea expresivă şi expertizei tehnice realizate de către artist. Compoziţia este complex, dar calm, figuri monumentale în prim-plan şi mase plastice, cu care se confruntă de o frumusete ideala, subtiri, proiectate cu o înclinare a capului şi gesturi 22 . Cele draperiile sunt meticulos decoratiuni delicate si bogat făcute la vârful pensulei, ca haina copilului, care are o broderie pe piept şi piese de teatru reflectat perfect strălucirea de perla incrustata pe mânecă. Orbitor este abundenţa de aur, de multe ori situată pe un puncte stralucitoare pe care o creează extrem de sugestiv 23 . Din prototipul di Madonna San Severino, cu o calitate excelentă, care derivă Madonnas alte considerat întotdeauna un autograf, dar mult mai simplu, cum ar fi Madonna şi LECTURĂ Copilului ( Carolina de Nord, Muzeul de Artă din Raleigh ), Madonna şi scris Copilului ( Philadelphia Museum of Art ) datat între 1494 şi 1498 . Madonnas, cum ar fi faptul că, în Colecţia Kress de National Gallery din Washington , sunt considerate derivate ale workshop-ului. In 1492 artistul a aplicat o dată pentru prima oară, o operă care a supravieţuit, în Madonna del Latte astăzi, în Houston , o lucrare de mare rafinament, aproape miniaturist. În serviciul Papei Alexandru al VI-lea Apartament Borgia , Învierea lui Hristos de către Papa Alexandru al VI genunchi (1492-1494) În corpul a Palatului Vaticanului construit în al XV- Nicolae V , Papa Alexandru al VI , din secolul al Rodrigo Borgia , a făcut reînnoirea şi înfrumuseţa şase camere mari, cum ar Borgia Apartament , adăugând un turn, care a fost ulterior redus şi transformat. Activitatea de decoratiuni interioare a fost încredinţată de Pinturicchio, care a procedat cu promptitudine considerabil, datorită unui grup structurat de colaboratori, începând din toamna anului 1492 şi se încheie, poate chiar şi în absenţa acestuia, în 1494 . Acesta a fost de cariera cele mai provocatoare a unui pictor, un proiect de artă atât de mare şi ambiţios unitate care nu a avut precedent în Italia Renaşterii, cu excepţia pentru ciclul de Capela Sixtină 24 . Rezultatul a fost o comoară de decoratiuni pretioase si rafinate, cu gust şi o supraîncărcare aurite grotesques sclipind de aur în cazul în care se reflectă continuu pe pereţi şi tavane, prin legarea de moştenirea de stil gotic international amestecat cu un gust pentru matrice ornate de hispanici -maur, legate de originile de Valencia, a clientului 24 . Doctrina crestina iconografic topit cu trimiteri permanente la gust arheologic, apoi în vogă în Roma, şi a fost aproape sigur dictată de literaţi din curtea papală 25 . Temele sunt mai mult şi mai puţin tradiţionale, precum şi profeţii, Sibile, apostoli, artele liberale şi scene din viata lui Hristos , al Mariei şi sfinţilor , motive păgâne au fost adăugate, extrase din mitologie , alegorie destinat pentru a celebra astfel încât clientul. Emblematica este repechage a mitului grec al egiptean- I / Isis şi albine / Osiris , în cazul în care transformarea dublă a protagonistilor din bovine duce la arme de Borgia şi alte sensuri heraldice legate de celebrarea a Papei Alexandru ca suveran pacificator 26 . Apartament Borgia , Susana şi bătrânii (1492-1494) Printre mulţi profesori care au lucrat pentru a companiei au fost citate Piermatteo de Amelia sau un adept, păşune , Raffaellino de Garbo , Tiberio d'Assisi , Nicolae Bartolomeu de Bruges , din Feltre Dead (Petru sau Lorenzo Luzzo spus Zarotto. Vezi Judith Guiotto "Picturile din casa de la miezul noptii mort", în Feltre "din 02.04.1995 Dolomiţi şi André Chastel" Grotesque "Einaudi 1989), etc. Părţile se concentreze cu autograful de Pinturicchio în ultimul sare, numite "camere secrete" rezervate numai pentru Papa şi acoliţii săi, Sala Sfinţilor şi care a Misterele 27 . Imediat după încheierea activităţii, sau chiar cu puţin timp înainte, Pinturicchio a revenit la Umbria să aşteptaţi un număr de comisii. Dar nu a fost uitat de către Papa, după ce a evenimentelor turbulente din 1495 , cu armata de invazie Charles VIII din Franţa în Italia, numit pictor la Roma pentru o întreprindere nouă, decorative de mare: decorarea turn în faţa Castel Sant'Angelo , finalizată în 1497 şi a pierdut complet pentru distrugerea clădirii. Ciclu în şase scene care arată "înregistrarea pictat" de evenimentele din 1495, revizuită şi corectată în funcţie de o interpretare favorabilă a politicii papale. Scenele de neobişnuite subiecte istorice contemporane, a inclus numeroase portrete ale contemporanilor celebre, care în secolul al XVI-au fost copiate la Muzeul de Paolo Giovio la Como , la rândul său, reprodus Seria Jovian de Uffizi 28 . În plus, Pinturicchio şi asistenţii săi au decorat, în funcţie de Vasari, cu "infinit grotesc" medii de Castel Sant'Angelo în cazul în care Papa a pus prea dalele în Manises , dar s-au pierdut cu modificările al XVII-lea la structura 28 . Borgia a fost, de asemenea, perioada de Virgen de las Fiebres , sau Madonna şi scriitor pentru copii şi episcop în genunchi acum de Museo Bellas Artes din Valencia , trimis de Cardinalul Francis Borgia, în capela de înmormântare în biserică colegială a Játiva , oraşul său natal 28 . Lucrări în Umbria Pala di Santa Maria dei Fossi (1496-1498), detalii În timpul şederii sale la Roma, Pinturicchio menţinut întotdeauna o relaţie specială cu Umbria. În 1492 a luat efortul de a picta corul Catedralei din Orvieto , dar în cele din urmă a trebuit să plece din companie prin închirierea unul dintre asistenţii săi, o astfel de "Ciancio de Pentoricchio", a pictat o Sf. Marcu si Sf. Ambrozie a planului său 28 . În jurul valorii de 1494 , când lucrările au fost finalizate la Borgia, apartament de vacanţă sau se apropie de finalizare, Pinturicchio a revenit la Perugia. Aici, pe 14 februarie 1496 a intrat într-un contract de a picta în termen de doi ani, un monumental altar mai multe compartimente pentru altarul principal din biserica Santa Maria dei Fossi . Locul de muncă, acum în Galeria Naţională din Umbria , a fost descrisă în amănunt alocarea contractului, şi, odată finalizat a fost foarte apreciat, chiar şi în secolele următoare. Ciuda a ceea ce el a mers cu suprimarea napoleoniene dezmembrate şi reasamblate a fost doar în 1863 , separarea de podium şi fără piloni, a pierdut acum dispărut. De lucru a servit ca un prototip pentru Madonnas diferite ale acelor ani 29 . În 1497 din aceasta frescele din capela de Episcopul Eroli în Domului din Spoleto , comandat de către Episcopul Constantin Eroli ( Madonna şi Copilului, cu Sfinţii şi în luneta surmontate de creasta de Eroli binecuvântarea lui Dumnezeu de ingeri ), acum mult mai deteriorate, dar interesant pentru gustul său anticar plin de viaţă , nou zona Umbria 30 . În 1500 el a pictat ornate Sf. Augustin de flagellants , pentru fraternitatea omonimă Perugia 31 . Cappella Baglioni Cappella Baglioni , a disputelor al lui Isus cu medicii (1500-cca 1501) Ultima lucrare înainte de a părăsi Umbria, a fost ciclu important de fresce cu poveştile de Maria şi copilăriei lui Isus , în Capela Baglioni în biserica Santa Maria Maggiore , în Spello , încheiat în 1501 . Stand " Buna Vestire , curator o iluzie, care este, de asemenea, " portret de pictor, şi disputa cu medicii , în cazul în care re-utilizarea tema spaţiului urban dominat de o clădire maiestuoasă, cu un plan central, ca şi în Capela Bufalini , inspirat de livrare a chei de Perugino 32 . În timp ce lucrează în Perugia la o lopata cu " Încoronarea Maicii Domnului pentru biserica Santa Maria della Pieta de Castelul din Fratta (acum în Vatican Pinacoteca ), au primit alte comisioane, de fapt, a plecat de lucru pentru a Giovan Battista Caporali (1505) 33 . Trecerea prin Roma În 1502 a fost Pinturicchio pregăteşte să părăsească Umbria şi dictat voinţa sa, menţionând Grania soţia şi o fiică, Clelia 34 . Înainte de a merge la Siena, unde a aşteptat Comitetul important pe Piccolomini , sa întors la Roma, unde a lucrat din nou în Santa Maria del Popolo , pictura fresce de Cardinalul Raffaele Riario distruse douăsprezece lunetele în mănăstire. Ei au reprezentat povestiri ale lui Isus, Virgin , o conversaţie sfântă şi o doamnă de Mercy , care au fost toate pierdute în 1811 . Există în continuare o reproducere a F. Giangiacomo şi două fragmente ale unui " Adoratia Magilor , anterior în colecţia Chigi , care ilustrează pictura frumos lucrate de intervenţia directă a comandantului 33 . Poate că aceasta este scurtă şedere în Roma, datând de la pagina de iluminat a Răstignirii, cu ceremonie în Biblioteca Vaticanului (Barb. Lat, 614. c... 219) 33 . Biblioteca Piccolomini În interiorul Biblioteca Piccolomini (1502-1507/08) Cardinalul Francesco Todeschini Piccolomini (mai târziu, Papa Pius al III ), episcop de Siena , Pinturicchio încredinţat decorarea unei camere de Catedrala din Siena , a declarat Piccolomini Bibliotecă , pentru a adăposti colecţia de cărţi nu a ajuns niciodată unchiul Enea Silvio Piccolomini ( Papa Pius al II-lea ) şi a perpetua memoria vieţii sale 35 . Contractul a fost semnat la 29 iunie 1502 şi prin 1503 a trebuit să fie finalizat prima fază, cu acoperiş şi de grila de arhitectura de pe pereti, la acea dată de client a fost ales ca Papa Pius al III- si decoratiunile pe haina lui de arme apare în continuare cu pălăria de cardinal. Până la această dată a trebuit să fie gata, de asemenea, cele două ferestre mari. Papa a murit la doar zece zile mai târziu, pe 10 octombrie , nu mai faci de lucru. Pictorul este atât de dedicat alte sarcini, în timp ce rămân în Siena 35 . Poveştile de Pius al II-lea au fost recuperate doar în jurul valorii de 1505 , probabil cu un nou contract semnat de către moştenitori, care, din păcate, nu există nici o urmă. În 1507 compania a trebuit să fie încheiată, în cazul în care la această dată, pictorul a început să accepte comisioane de la alţii de Umbria , în timp ce stau în Florenţa. Printre muncitorii angajaţi în mai multe firma trebuia să fie acolo la cunoscut pictor, apoi, de la Bologna Aspertini şi tineri Rafael , care să ateste importanţa companiei, o răscruce veritabile de arta central al acelor ani 35 . Enea Silvio Piccolomini parte a Consiliului de la Basel Este acum clar că, în faza de proiectare a Pinturicchio a apelat la colaborarea de un om tanar ", a şcolii de Pietro ( Perugino ) ", care a fost tânărul Raphael . Vasari a scris, în viaţa de elev Pinturicchio a pictat "unii" de desene şi desene animate, în timp ce în biografia lui Rafael sa contrazis prin acordarea de schite si desene animate ale tuturor "poveşti". Una dintre aceste desene animate din Siena a fost păstrat chiar şi în momentul de Aretino scriitor, în timp ce alţii au rămas schiţe, în cartea de desene de către personalul Raphael. Astăzi, criticii tind să recunoască, de a depăşi rezistenţa iniţială, două cutii mici (de la o familie de Siena Baldeschi care le-a primit în 1586 de către Piccolomini, celălalt în Cabinetul de stampe şi desene ale Uffizi ), şi unele desene ( Ashmolean Museum , Uffizi şi Luvru 36 ), faţă de mâna lui Rafael în acest demers 37 . De data aceasta, inspirat de Vault de Aur şi bolta Stucchi lui Domus Aurea , a marcat unul dintre exemplele cele mai complexe de reinventarea de teme vechi, în acei ani, un semn de o renaştere reală, în contrast cu erudiţia de evocare înşelător şi fantastic inceputul secolului al cincisprezecelea 38 . Pereţii sunt împărţite în zece arcade pictate cu un cadru arhitectural comun, au o temă de genul "Cronica pictată" viaţa Papei Pius al II-lea, luat de la biografia de Giovanni Antonio Campano şi comentariile scrise de Enea Silvio însuşi 39 . Desenele de scene avea grijă de organizarea multitudine de personaje, concepute pentru a scoate din când în când acţiunile protagonistului, şi sunt stabilite atât în interior cât şi exterior, în cazul în care peisajele urbane placute sunt intercalate cu monumentala cincea 39 . Executarea de fresca este încă definitiv Pinturicchio şi asistenţii săi (inclusiv, probabil, din Siena Pacchia de Ieronim şi Pacchiarotto James ), deoarece 1504 a fost Rafael deja la Florenţa , după o scurtă şedere în Siena, atunci datează 1502 - 1503 , după o călătorie la Roma, ar putea 37 . Stilul este similar cu cel de miniaturi : clare, pline de culori luminoase, în ton cu abilitate, pline cu decoraţii şi trei aplicaţii tridimensionale în pastiglia, arme, bijuterii, finisaje, etc 37 . Lucrări pentru Catedrala din Siena Istoria de Fortune , 1505 Întrerupere de muncă, cauzată de moartea papei, în octombrie 1503 , el a făcut Pinturicchio să accepte alte misiuni, în primul rând din acelaşi Piccolomini. Andrea Nanni Piccolomini l-au dat în fapt, mereu în catedrala, o fresca a " incoronare a Papei Pius al III , fratele său, o lucrare care a durat până în 1508 . În 1504 el a pictat pentru Giacomo Piccolomini un altar pierdut pentru biserica San Francesco , care a ars, de asemenea, într-un incendiu, împreună cu lopata sau la alta, în aceeaşi biserică, din 1513 şi a pictat-o pentru familia Sergardi 40 . De asemenea, în 1504, la cererea lucrătorului Catedrala Alberto Arighieri , Pinturicchio pictat opt panouri cu Povestiri de Sf. Ioan Botezătorul pentru capela din San Giovanni , care a fost păstrat o relicva de braţ sfântului drept, obţinut de Papa Pius al II-lea de la Morea 41 . În cele din urmă, el a participat la feat lung şi extraordinar de mozaicuri de podea de Dome, oferind carton Povestiri de Fortune , a plătit 13 martie 1505 . Printre vechi filosofii Socrates şi Lăzi , aruncarea de aur şi bijuterii în mare, este situat deasupra figura alegorică de linişte , mai mică este calea îngustă de virtute, a calatorit de la diferite personaje de pe dreapta este Fortuna , în echilibru instabil, cu un picior pe o sferă şi una pe o barca, oferind un corn al abundenţei , un simbol al abundenţei şi o corabie care aparţine copac rupt, pe care se sprijină un picior, şi simbolul nefericit de succes 42 . Pinturicchio în Siena sa bucurat de o bogăţie economică semnificativă (există diverse acte de cumpararea si vanzarea de case si terenuri) şi a extins familia: Clelia fiica cea mare, în vârstă, copiii, a declarat Adriana, Faustina Girolama, Egidia (sau Gilia), Iulius Cezar şi Camille Julian 43 . Numele clasic-sondare mărturie la ambiţiile literare şi umaniste cultivate de pictor. Curios este un document legat de impozitare, din data de 07 martie 1507 , în care pictorul a cerut ofiţerilor de Autoritatea de treizeci de ani scutirea de la plata de taxe şi impozite, citând exemplul de istorie romană, în cazul în care pictorii au fost protejate "doppo de Est Victorie expugnatione de Grèce et doppo oraş " 44 . Alte lucrări în Umbria În timpul perioadei de întrerupere a activităţii la Biblioteca Piccolomini Pinturicchio a primit, de asemenea, comisioanele de la Umbria, în special, pentru un număr de altarpieces pentru care munca sa este adesea limitată la proiectarea, completat apoi colaboratorii săi. Un exemplu este " Încoronarea Maicii Domnului pentru biserica Santa Maria della Pieta de Fratta la Umberleigh (acum în Vatican Pinacoteca ), alcătuit în conformitate cu modele tipice din Umbria, scena sacru într-un migdale pe partea de sus şi de un grup de apostoli şi sfinţi în cel mai mic, dominat de peisaj, în cazul în care veţi recunoaşte unele cercuri concentrice în jurul figurii centrale a Sf. Francisc de Assisi , patronul spiritual al franciscanilor minori , care a comandat altar. Imagini a fost, probabil, Giovan Battista Caporali şi, probabil, a contribuit la desenele lui Rafael trec prin Siena, în 1503 , cu Bonaventura Sfinţilor şi uşor de recunoscut în unele dintre desenele lui Ludovico la Luvru 45 . Madonna înscăunat cu Sfinţii ale bisericii din Sant'Andrea în Spello a fost activitatea de colaborare, realizat între 1506 şi 1508 de bazându-se pe Eusebio da San Giorgio şi Giovan Ciambella Francesco a spus Fantasia , deşi se pare că Sf. Ioan şi LECTURĂ încă de viaţă de la centru este regizat de profesor, care a mulţumire a introdus-o scrisoare adresată la sine însuşi ca Episcop de Siena, a cerut întoarcerea sa în oraş pentru a lucra pentru Pandolfo Petrucci 45 . În serviciul lui Pandolfo Petrucci Întoarcerea lui Ulise , 1509 Posibilitatea de a scoate în evidenţă toată cunoaşterea lumii clasice a fost oferit de către domn a făcut oraş, cel mai bogat Pandolfo Petrucci , care a organizat o realizare remarcabilă în său decorativ clădire în Via Pellegrini de " , una dintre cele mai importante de acest gen, nu numai dar la Siena, în Toscana 46 . Acesta a fost decorul din sala principală, unde au fost recrutaţi de la cele mai bune din oras, care au completat firmei în 1509 . Cameră, aproape patrat (674x629 cm), a fost decorat cu opt scene de pe pereţi şi tavan compartimente, în cazul în care subiecţii au fost inspirate de către sistemul mitologic de bolta de aur din Domus Aurea . Picturile au fost realizate de către o structură din lemn în jurul zidurilor sculptate de către renumitul atelier de butoaie şi dale de majolică pe podea 46 . Evenimentele ulterioare, începând cu expulzarea din Siena, fiul lui Pandolfo Petrucci Borghese , la scurt timp după ce tatăl său a murit în 1512 , a implicat dispersie treptată de decor. Astăzi, acoperişul este reconstruit în Muzeul Metropolitan , precum şi frescele, care a fost, de asemenea, a participat de Luca Signorelli şi Genga Girolamo , sunt împrăştiate în diferite muzee, inclusiv o pereche de Pinturicchio, inclusiv Întoarcerea lui Ulise de la Galeria Naţională din Londra 47 . Această scenă include semnificatii legate de evenimentele politice de timp şi de istoria personală a dezvoltator şi capcanele care simbolizează pericolele plecat de la Siena, la mâinile de Cesare Borgia , în procesul de cucerire, şi Ulysses / Pandolfo Petrucci se, sa întors din exil , precedat de fiul său Borghese / Telemah , aşa cum de fapt sa întâmplat în 1503 . Perspectiva Camera este bine proportionat, cu şasiu bataie scurta abrupt şi cifrele mari denotă că monumentalitatea realizat de Pinturicchio în ultima faza de artistic. În ciuda deteriorarea suprafata vopsita, sunt si astazi multe detalii fine, cum ar fi arcul si tolba de Ulise agăţat pe rama, bijuterii şi articole de îmbrăcăminte preţioase, direct sau naturalismul, ca servitoare şi pisica, care se joacă cu mingea în prim-plan 48 . La punerea în funcţiune a Petrucci sunt datorate, probabil, modele pentru decorarea corpului cu arme Petrucci şi Piccolomini în Muzeul Civic de Torino : în cercuri cu Virtutea , încadrate cu sculpturi aurite, surprinde o adaptare a cifrelor de muze în plafonul de palat Petrucci . Printre lucrările din Siena pe suportul de lemn, apoi rotund, cu Sfânta Familie cu Sf. Ioan , compoziţia ritmic, iar Madonna a rodie , inspirat de " Au fost altar , atât la Pinacoteca Nazionale din Siena 48 . Ultimele lucrări După cor de Santa Maria del Popolo Calea spre Golgota , 1513 Ultima sarcină majoră a Pinturicchio este încă în Roma, şi din nou în Santa Maria del Popolo . Acesta a fost, de fapt, chemat să picteze bolta corului de către Iulius al II-lea . Compania a fost finalizată în 1510 , dar nu este imposibil ca pictorul se găseşte la Roma din 1508 , atunci când Giovan Battista Caporali , în comentariul său la Vitruviu , a amintit de o cină pe care l-au întâlnit, Pinturicchio, Perugino şi Signorelli , în casa de Bramante 49 . Contur de bolta corului, cu pătrat dublu, a fost inspirat după Adriana Villa , perpetuat de un desen de Giuliano da Sangallo şi combinarea unei centrale de două-dimensional, aproape arhaice, zonele laterale cu scaune înalte în margine iluzionist care se constată De asemenea, în desenele timpurii ale lui Michelangelo pentru Capela Sixtină ( 1508 , conservate în Londra şi Detroit ), asistăm la actualizarea continuă a mai recente stiri Pinturicchio 50 . Printre colaboratorii în această întreprindere a trebuit să fie roman Pastura , de caporali şi, probabil, Umbria Giannicola Paul Manni , asistent al lui Perugino, de asemenea, 50 . Ultima lucrare monumentală a documentat Pinturicchio este Madonna, în slavă cu Sfinţii Benedict şi Grigore cel Mare , din data de la 1510-1512, pentru Olivetani biserica Santa Maria di barbian la San Gimignano , acum în Muzeul de cameră. Tabelul prezintă Madonna înconjurat de o mandorla compus din şefii de îngeri în prim-plan, îngenuncheat, cu un ochi la Fecioara, vedem Sf. Benedict şi Sf. Grigorie . Locul de muncă este în mare măsură recunoscut autograf în cazul în care rafinamentul a pinturicchiesca tehnica, decorat cu un cadru de lemn a celebrului Carver Olivetan Fra " , Giovanni da Verona 50 . Succesul de muncă a trebuit să achiziţioneze un alt comision din Olivetani, cu lama de " Adormirea Maicii Domnului prezent în Museo di Capodimonte , biserica Sant'Anna dei Lombardi în Napoli : aceasta este o lucrare a schemelor bine testate, care a fost parţial raspandit cu ajutorul Eusebio da San Giorgio 50 . Dintre lucrările recente produse de către pictorul este placa cu " Calea spre Golgota , 1513 , acum în colecţii Borromeo la Isola Bella . Locul de muncă în miniatură a gustului, marginita de un cadru serpuit, are o parcurgere fals, cu inscripţia "Acest lucru este de mana de Pinturicchio din Perugia M.CCCCC.XIII", deşi stilul general, mai degrabă se referă la picturile de ani anilor nouăzeci, ca cifrele zvelte ale lui Isis şi Osiris Volta în " Apartament Borgia , tendinţa un pic de "forţat exuberanta decorativ, aşa cum unii au speculat că ar putea fi o mostră de toate temele dragi artistului care a urmat pictorul în transferul său până la moartea sa, când a rescris datelor 51 . Moartea Vasari , în biografia sa de nefavorabile Pinturicchio, a plecat ultimele zvonuri de raportare cu privire la caracterul lui lacomi şi bizar, în conformitate cu care, stau cu călugării de la San Francesco din Siena , ea a insistat pentru a elimina un organism din celula sa şi vechi greoaie, care a izbucnit în mişcare pentru a descoperi o comoara de aur de cinci sute de galbeni, astfel că a căzut la călugării umplut pictor de un astfel de regret, acru, care a dus la moarte 52 . Anecdota nu este bine întemeiat, dar este o dovadă a amărăciunea din ultimii ani ai vieţii sale: bogat, dar singur, abandonat de soţia sa necredincioasă, care l-au trădat cu Jerome celebră a spus Paffa Polo, si uitate de cei cinci copii 53 . La data de 07 mai 1513 , slăbiţi de boală, el a dictat voinţa sa, modificată în octombrie, în favoarea soţiei lui. Ea, care a dat pe fiica sa Clelia iubitul ei, doar a permis să se apropie de aproape un soţ bolnav, aşa cum biograful său aminteşte Sigismondo Tizio , rector al parohiei a Sfinţilor Vincent şi Anastasie , în care a trăit Pinturicchio. În această biserică a fost înmormântat fără onoruri şi de amintiri, şi o inscripţie, care reaminteşte datează doar la 1830 53 . Situaţia financiară Presupusa portret de Rafael si Pinturicchio, Biblioteca Piccolomini , Siena Soarta a fost critic Pinturicchio alternativ, uneori iubit, alţii criticat. Poate că în Roma, a trecut favoarea Borgia , a fost capabil să se simtă din loc în inovaţiile tumultoase artistice de la deschiderea a secolului al XVI-lea, dar Siena a fost, în general, înconjurat de omologare: martor de răspuns de ofiţeri de la solicitarea Autorităţii pentru treizeci de ani de scutire pentru merit artistic de la plata taxelor şi impozitelor, a acordat, numindu-l "profesor excelent", marile merite de utilitate publica 53 . În ciuda faptului că populare printre puternică a timpului său, literatura artistică l-au lasat pentru o umbră lungă, începând cu Vasari , care în Vie a descris-o într-o aproape exclusiv negativ: în ediţia din 1550 a menţionat în lucrarea sa "laşitate", în timp ce în faptul că din 1568 ia dat reputatia ca capriciile de avere, de merit 1 . Estimările mari care au însoţit Pinturicchio în viaţa lui a fost dictată, dar nu atât de mult prin viteza sa, aşa cum a insinuat de Vasari, ci mai degrabă de capacitatea sa de a interpreta nevoile clientilor sai excelent 53 . Savanţi Numai secolului XX XIX-lea şi începutul anului o cifra reevaluat, la fel ca picturile sale a intrat în cercul de colectori internaţionale, care se încheie în marile muzee şi colecţii din Europa şi America. A fost monografia fundamentală de Carli (1960), deşi după ce a căzut pe figura pictorului dezinteresul nou, pur şi simplu scos din publicatii de afaceri numai în această funcţie sau care, ca sursă de inspiraţie şi de gustul anticar pentru iconografie neobişnuite şi rare 1 . Cu studii pentru centenarul cincea de la naşterea lui Raphael 1984 , cifra de Pinturicchio a fost doar marginal investigat 1 .